Smile For The Camera They're All About To Trash Ya
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Being famous isn't always what it's cut out to be. Celebrity Scandal! James and Logan's personal lives get leaked on the internet. R&R?


_**Δ Smile Δ **_

James and Logan walked hand in hand a bit apprehensive towards Gustavo's office. Gustavo sounded really pissed off, but then again, when wasn't Gustavo pissed off? But it was something about his tone that alarmed both James and Logan. It wasn't the usual "DOGS YOU'RE SINGING IT WRONG!" it was more of an "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" tone.

Logan looked up to James, eyes full of worry; James squeezes his hand for reassurance. Taking a deep breath, James pushes the door open. Kelly is standing next to her boss, an expression of disappointment etched on her face.

"Boys, take a seat." She says in a calm manner, gesturing at the two empty seats in front of Gustavo's desk. James unlaces his fingers from Logan's and they both take a seat. Gustavo is silent for a few minutes which make the two boys and Kelly very nervous. They begin fidgeting, the air growing tenser by the second. Gustavo sighs deeply and rubs his head.

"What's this about?" James breaks the silence, making Logan release a breath of relief.

"Guys…we found something very interesting on the web this morning." Says Kelly. Logan and James become visibly relaxed.

"Oh great. What is it this time? Another story about me cheating?" James laughs. Logan chuckles. Tabloids are ridiculous.

"No boys." She dismisses.

"Okay…so then what?"

"Look… begins Gustavo

"When you told me you wanted to come out, I knew it would affect Big Time Rush's fan base, luckily, most everyone was pretty accepting. However, when I said you were allowed to come out, I didn't mean you were allowed to go around filming yourselves having sex and posting it on the internet!" he shouts, pounding on his desk angrily.

Logan and James look to each other in horror.

"WHAT?" Logan stands up in shock.

Gustavo turns the laptop placed in front of him slowly so the boys could see. Their eyes only widen further when the image comes to view. It's a picture of James and Logan, both shirtless, leaning over a counter, Logan holding up his iPhone (presumably the device used to record) and James standing behind him, hair pushed back with a face of pleasure.

"J-James…

Logan stutters. James swallows thickly, looking to Logan then back at the computer screen.

It was a set of screen shots, each holding a different image of the two boys, sweating, panting, heads thrown back in obvious ecstasy. Logan begins to tremble. James grabs his hand.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Gustavo shouts at them, breaking them out of their shocks.

"W-w-we d-didn't"

"Then how?"

"Gustavo, I swear to God I didn't put this on there!" he points at the pictures accusingly.

Gustavo cocks his head towards Logan.

"I-I didn't I would n-never…James." His voice begins to crack and his eyes well up with tears. James pulls Logan into a hug, rubbing the distressed boys' back soothingly.

"Logan didn't do it either."

"Oh, then I suppose Casper the friendly fucking ghost did it?" he screams at James only causing further distress to Logan.

"Do you know what this is going to do to Big Time Rush? You might as well call yourselves, Big Time Done, because that is exactly what these pictures will do to you. Finish you."

"Gustavo, I have no idea how-

"Of course. Well this is just great isn't it?" he says leaning back on his chair.

"How is anyone in Hollywood going to take you serious? And what about you Logan? How is a sex tape going to look on your resume? You think any hospital, college; doctor is going to hire an extremely exposed porn star?"

Logan cries harder at the realization.

"Shut up Gustavo." Says James, tightening his protective grip on Logan.

"Kelly, get me Griffin. And you two, get out of my sight. I'm about to have a talk with Griffin about your careers, because from the looks of it, it's not going to last much longer thanks to your irresponsibility. You two just ruined your kid friendly image."

He stands up threateningly.

"I swear if you dumb shits run me out of business…

His voice becomes dark and full of malice. James gulps and begins to walk back. Logan finally breaks down in the middle of the hallway.

"Logy." He says, grabbing the sobbing boys' shoulders.

"James, he's right, no college is going to accept me now." He cries. James sighs deeply.

"Don't say that." He pulls the boy into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I'm going to fix this." He kisses Logan's forehead softly. Even though he has no idea how.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>lol, like what even? random ass story. Most likely a three-shot. Review bros. <em>


End file.
